Redtail's Debt/Chapter 7
Chapter description :Tigerclaw snarls at Redtail, questioning his choice as deputy to give up territory. Redtail simply glares back at the older tom, reflecting upon the moons that had passed since the failed attack on WindClan. He remembers how Sunstar had lost his last life, leaving Bluefur to become ThunderClan's new leader. Both Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw had been expected to be named as deputy, but, Redtail had been named instead. Moons had passed by, yet Redtail notes that Tigerclaw's argument sounds exactly the same as it always had. :The deputy notes that things had gotten worse since those times. He mentions in the days prior ThunderClan had lost Sunningrocks to RiverClan and that it had been the only battle lost since Bluestar had become the leader. Redtail continues to argue with Tigerclaw, telling the tabby that RiverClan had them outnumbered and that Mousefur had to be treated in the medicine cat den. Tigerclaw tells the deputy that they need to teach RiverClan a lesson. He turns to Bluestar and points out that if they don't protect their territory it would make RiverClan believe they can walk into ThunderClan territory whenever they want. :Bluestar chimes in that Redtail's decision was a good one and that sometimes a battle must be lost for the safety of Clanmates. She adds to Tigerclaw that they will reclaim Sunningrocks. Redtail shifts uneasily at his leader's words, worrying that if they fought RiverClan at that moment there would be casualties. He voices his opinion to the two other cats and Tigerclaw mutters a snide remark which angers Redtail. The deputy notes that it had been a long while since Tigerclaw could intimidate and that wouldn’t change now. Bluestar cuts between the two tom, and Tigerclaw dips his head submissively, complementing Redtail. The tortoiseshell tom tenses, doubting the tabby’s tone. :That evening, Redtail organises one final hunting patrol, asking Lionheart to take Whitestorm and Graypaw out. The golden tabby warrior humors the deputy and takes his leave, Redtail watching as Graypaw bounces behind eagerly. Redtail’s own apprentice was cleaning the elder’s den with the other ThunderClan apprentices. The elders watch the apprentices nearby, One-eye, formerly known as White-eye, calls to them to make her nest especially soft. The deputy sees his littermates in the camp clearing, Spottedleaf treating Darkstripe and Willowpelt sharing a vole with Mousefur. Other warriors were amongst them, sharing tongues or dozing while Goldenflower and Frostfur’s kits chase each other with their mothers watching carefully. :Redtail watches the peaceful camp as he thinks about the next morning’s border patrol and heads to Bluestar’s den to make his daily report. As he approaches the den, he hears Tigerclaw’s voice. He slows his steps to listen in as Tigerclaw tells Bluestar that ThunderClan needs to strike back at RiverClan to reclaim Sunningrocks. He hears Bluestar tell the tabby that she understands his concerns, but, she agrees with Redtail’s worries about their lack of warriors. Tigerclaw continues to try and persuade the blue she-cat to let him mark Sunningrocks, and Redtail hears Bluestar hesitate. When she speaks, she tells Tigerclaw to take a small patrol and mark a new border and destroy any RiverClan markers. She warns him that that is all he should do and not go looking for a fight. Redtail groans, picturing the smug glow in the tom’s amber eyes. :Tigerclaw leaves the den before Redtail can leave, and confronts the deputy. The tabby tom tells Redtail to not bother trying to stop him and that Bluestar agrees with him. Redtail calls after him, telling him that he wasn’t going to stop him but instead wanted to be a part of the patrol. Tigerclaw looks at him puzzled, but, Redtail iterates that he was right that they needed to mark their territory and not lose Sunningrocks again. Tigerclaw looks him over thoughtfully before remarking that he could be a true warrior after all, making Redtail reply that he is a warrior and that he wants to protect their Clan. Internally, Redtail remarks that if Tigerclaw was planning something more or lying, he would be there to stop him. Characters Major }} Minor *Bluestar *Mousefur *Lionheart *Whitestorm *Graypaw *Dustpaw *Sandpaw *Ravenpaw *One-eye *Spottedleaf *Darkstripe *Willowpelt *Frostfur *Goldenflower }} Mentioned *Thistleclaw }} Notes and references Category:Redtail's Debt Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages